supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 1
Synopsis for "What Price Tomorrow?" Metropolis is undergoing a change, from a city of storied history, to one embracing the future and this disregard for the city's heritage doesn't sit well with Superman. The most stirring example of change for him is the Daily Planet building, once a beacon for truth and justice. Now, in front of a myriad of onlookers, the old Daily Planet building is being demolished. In its stead, a newer, more technologically advanced building is unveiled elsewhere in the city. The change, according to the Planet's new owner Morgan Edge, is a necessity in this digital age. The Daily Planet has been purchased and merged into Galaxy Broadcasting Systems to become the Planet Global Network (PGN). Watching from their gala table, Lois Lane and Perry White wonder why Clark Kent is conspicuously absent. Superman is spotted mourning the loss of the old Daily Planet, and his appearance is promptly broadcast over the social networks. Meanwhile at the newly constructed 'Astrodome' the night shift notice a small fire on the security cameras. Clark thinks back on the argument he had with Lois about the new direction. Lois has been made head of the TV and digital division of PGN and her insistence that print is dying bothers Clark, given that he feels that Edge's company has little care for integrity. Lois insists that her integrity as a journalist was exactly why she took the new job, so that the Daily Planet could live on as an alternative to scandal mongering papers. She wonders why, if he was so interested in integrity, hadn't he accepted the offer to take over her old job as a news anchor? Clark turns his back, remarking that he doesn't have to be part of a dog and pony show to do good, and promptly walks out. Somewhere in the Himalayas, an alien lands, and begins performing a necessary duty. He blows into a large horn, and waits for it to be heard. Back at the Astrodome, one of the security guards discovers that this fire is unlike any fire he's ever seen before. Meanwhile, Superman notices that a tanker truck has been hijacked and gives chase, confirming his return to Metropolis. At the party, new publisher Izzy Izquierdo barely has the chance to introduce herself to Perry before news of Superman's arrival takes precedent. As Vice President, Lois orders the Daily Planet's copters head in pursuit. Perry is not to be outdone and sends Ron Troupe out to cover the story in the way that only print can. As Superman and the tanker, passes over the Astrodome, the building suddenly erupts into flames taking the truck with it. Hurled back and in shock, Superman tries to get his bearings while below the flurry of journalists and cameramen continues to grow. At first there is distrust, as the public assumes that he blew up the truck and took down the Astrodome at the same time. Their minds change, however, when a blast of flames slams into Superman's chest. A being made of living flame is the source. As the flames begin spreading across the city Lois orders the copters and Jimmy to pull back out of harm's way as Superman flies in, fighting the flames with his arctic breath. The creature mumbles the word "Krypton" before hurling a comet of flame towards the people below. Superman uses a billboard to absorb the fiery ball, but watches in horror as a police helicopter explodes. Morgan Edge is displeased that Lois has called off the news copters. Back in the day Lois wouldn't hesitate staring death in the face to get a story. Lois responds that she's still the same reporter and will do whatever it takes to get a story, but she will only make life or death decisions about her own life, not those of her team. Lois instructs Jimmy Olsen and Miko to hack into the CCTV cameras near the Astrodome so they can still broadcast the action without any reckless endangerment. Her resourcefulness proves successful and they begin an emergency broadcast. Meanwhile Superman leads the fire-being across town. Retrieving the Planet's original globe, he pitches it at the creature. The distraction provides Superman the opportunity to get close, and with blazing speed, the two aliens hurtle into space. With no oxygen the creature promptly dissipates and so does its influence on earth. Lois saves Jimmy & Miko from jail for their illegal tap with a quick call to Lt. Casey, and PGN has astounding first night ratings thanks to Lois' coverage. Over at the Planet, Clark Kent's insider story on the entire night's events proves to be a huge, front-page hit. Clark makes his way to Lois Lane's apartment, hoping to apologize for his harsh words. Lois answers the door in her robe, and Clark realizes that he's disturbed her. The two make peace and Clark is about to stutter something more when he is interrupted by a half naked man. He introduces himself as Jonathan Carroll, and then leads Lois back inside to 'celebrate' in bed. As Clark walks away, he overhears Lois and Jonathan talking about him. Lois claims that she has never had any feelings for Clark. Dejected, Clark steps into the elevator and leaves. Appearing in "What Price Tomorrow?" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane (Flashback and Main Story) *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Ron Troupe *Morgan Edge *Jonathan Carroll (First Appearance) Villains *'Fire Monster' (Only Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Galaxy Communications **'Billy' (Single Appearance) **'Chase' (Single Appearance) **Miko Ogawa (First Appearance) **'Morrie Hubler' (Single Appearance) **Izzy Izquierdo (First Appearance) **William McCoy (First Appearance) *'Horn-Blowing Creature' *Glen Glenmorgan (Mentioned Only) *'Michael "Mack" McLauchlin' (First Appearance) *Mayor Rob Morrisroe (First Appearance) *Metropolis Police Department **Lieutenant Casey (First Appearance) **'Officer Farrington' *'Myer' (Single Appearance) *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Metropolis *Daily Planet (Destroyed in This Issue) *'Himalayas' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20070 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-what-price-tomorrow/37-293571/ Superman (Vol 3) 01